Swimming Tips
by Dannyfmfvelez
Summary: The amazing way my mind was processing the 5x03 Paily Locker Room Scene. No longer (one-shot)
1. The Locker Room

**It's done. I might as well just stay awake, only have 3h till I take my physics Exam. UNI is a pain in the ass!**  
**This is what was going on my mind while I watched the Locker Room Scene repeatedly.  
Enjoy and let Joe know how much you liked todays episode on twitter! - Dani**

* * *

Paige was on her way to talk with the coach, whose office was across the locker room, she had to stop herself from entering in the room hastily. She could recognize that figure everywhere, so beautiful… Paige held herself from getting in and leant againstthe door watching Emily talking with the newbie. Emily seemed so comfortable in that room, giving swimming tips, she looked like a fish in the water… ah!  
"… It's not the height, it's your ratio"  
"Of what to what?!"  
"Your apdex "  
"My what?!"  
Paige scoffed and smiled, Sydney really was a newbie. Both she and Emily had been through that "exercise", Paige early on her age thanks to her father, in order to perfect their swimming technique.

"Stand up against the locker, touch the floor with your middle finger. 'Key now reach up with your other hand and stretch out as far as you can"

Emily didn't notice Paige arriving and she only notice the other girl presence when she already had her fingers on the locker, marking the newbies height.

"Now stand with your back against the locker" said Paige, side looking at Emily whom suddenly felt uncomfortable with the tall swimmer presence. She wasn't expecting to see Paige there at that hour. She didn't had practice… '_what the heck'_.

"It's about 3 inches" Paige said while taking a step back, now standing side by side with Emily.

Emily looked at Paige but just as fast she looked away. If she stared for long at the tall girl she would probably hug her and shout how sorry she was for saying those awful things the other night. She missed Paiges presence in her life and she was actually thinking that she had made a terrible mistake when she agreed to go to NY to rescue Ali.

Emily took a deep breath... '_oh boy' –_ "Your apdex is negative 3"  
"Should I be taking anything for that?!"  
"No! No… it just means your reach is 3 inches less than you height" and she looked at Paige. '_Nope, wrong move Fields, she still leaves you breathless'_

"So?!"  
Paige looked at Sydney and thought '_dude can't you put 2+2 together?_' but simply said "So if you don't have long harms you don't copy swimmer who do" She looked Emily in the eyes "Emily has great arms" – '_she has a lot of strength on those arms' _Paige remembered Sydney was in the room and the girl didn't knew about Paily extracurricular activities so she added "for swimming" with a smirk on her face, just to clarify the newbie.

Emily gave Paige a pointed look_ 'take me out of this room!'_ - "Just adjust your stroke right" - Emily said, bouncing on her toes and clearing her throat. Paige had a grin of her face '_oh Emily…_ '

Emily, who was so distracted with what Paige had just said, didn't notice the look Sydney gave her. It was like suddenly the newbie did knew about the extracurricular activities and decided to poke the bear…

"Did you two spend a lot of time together? … Training?"

Emily squinted her eyes _'this one is easy'-_ "Not Really"- _'not with this shoulder anyways'_ she thought.

Paige looked Emily in the eyes again – "Not one-on-one" – _'not swimming, we did other activities'._

And then from Emilys mouth slipped the truth – "But we were together" – It felt so natural that she even smiled and just when she was about to look at Paige she acknowledged what she said _'OH GOD' – _"in the pool!"

"And Out" Paige stated quickly, once again smirking.

_'__WUT?!' - _"In and out" Emily said, trying to cover any traces of their relationship _'what a mess'_

"Of the pool" Paige emphasized, trying hard no to burst out laughing. Both Emily and Paige knew that the quote "shy on the streets, sexy in the sheet" was very applicable to one Mrs. Emily Fields. The lady had quite an appetite.

"Right" Sidney said, feeling suddenly awkward between the two of them, using the break to excuse herself.

Emily just stood there, looking at the locker, afraid to look Paige in the eyes. Afraid that if she did so she would get weak on her knees. She had tried so hard to avoid being in the same room with Paige and now here they were. She was feeling an urge to hug her, to kiss her, to apologize for her mistake, to beg her to take her back, to claim her back... The attraction was undeniable.

Paige was looking at Emily with a smirk on her face knowing full well what her words had done to the swimmer. She could see the wheels spinning in Em's head. She also noticed Emilys breathing was getting heavier but the girl was still staring at the locker, avoiding her.

"Emily…" Paige called for her while touching on her arm, a touch so light that Emily was questioning herself if she was dreaming. Dreaming of being touched again by Paige, of being held by the swimmer harms, being kissed, being...

"I gotta go!" Emily said hastily and left the room leaving Paige staring at the door wondering how the hell a simple tip about swimming escalated to this.


	2. The Porch

**So, pllpailyaddict asked me if I could continue my one-shot.**  
**I'm in a shitty mood so don't expect to read some fluffy make-out session. I'm still pissed at Emily so if PLL writers won't write this I will. My Paige is ballsy, just to let you know.**

**oh and all rights belong to PLL.**

* * *

Later that day Emily found Paige sitting on her porch.

"Paige what…" Emily was about to ask something but Paige cut her off.

"I didn't came to fight." Paige stated. "I'm just worried about you Emily. You seemed pretty upset today with all the staring and I just wanted to make sure you were alright" She said with concern.

"Does my mom know you're here?"

"She does. She invited me in actually but I declined. I kinda have a connection with your porch so yhea." She got up while saying that and was now passing by Emily to go away when a thought crossed her mind. "Btw your mom thinks were fighting?"

"About that…"

"You broke up with me Emily." She said with a serious tone. "You should let her know that. Anyway you look tired so I'm gonna head home and you should rest. Have a good night."

Emily was caught out of guard with Paige. It was all happening too fast. She wasn't expecting to see the girl at her front door, or hearing what she just heard _'She still cares'_. And about telling her mother about the breakup? She had thought about it but saying it to her mother made Emily feel like it would make it "official" and then there would be no turning back. She was still thinking if she made the right choice regarding their relationship. Now, seeing Paige right in front of her she didn't want the girl to leave.

"Paige can we talk about…" Paige looked at her with questioning eyes "about… us."

"What's there to talk about?" Paige asked confused.

"It was rushed, me and the girls we… We were in a hurry that night and I left you here. You were crying and…" Emily felt her chest heavy, thinking back on that night.

"I'm done crying." Paige cut her off. "And I'm done chasing you and trying to fix things, Emily. I'm tired of all the fighting, -A and now Alison. You expect me to apologize but truth is I don't regret what I did! I wanted to keep you safe. It's done."

"It wasn't right!" Emily said, confidence in her voice.

"Seriously?!" Paige couldn't believe what she was listening. "I actually think it's something you and the girls should have done when you find out she was alive."

Emily was staring at Paige in disbelief.

"Alison should be proud. Back in the day she kept me away from you and now look: she broke us off." Paige said shaking her head as if she couldn't believe this was really happening.

"No! Don't you blame Alison for what happened to us" Emily say, her tone rising. Paige scoffed.

"Oh, I won't." Paige looked down _'Don't look away'. _She looked Emily in the eyes, gathered all her courage and said.

"I've come a long way Emily. I once was a girl who didn't gave a fuck about others. All I worried then was how fast I was at swimming and how to keep Alison off my back. Back then I already loved you but I was so afraid to acknowledge that…" she shakes her head and exhales deeply "it doesn't matter now. I moved on, I grew up, I actually started talking to you and know you and I FELL even harder than I already was. Back then the only thing that helped me being around you was the thought that maybe... MAYBE one day I would be able to hold you in my harms, to kiss you and to whisper in your hear how much I love you. And now that I've had that... That I know how much I love to have your presence and your love… don't expect us to be 'just friends' Emily. You know that will never happen, there's no in-between with us." _'Done P, you said it!'_

Emily was now holding back tears listening to the painful words. Paige didn't miss a beat.

"So when you quit being blinded by Alison and sort your feelings… You know where to find me."

Emily was now crying, she never expected to Paige to say these things, the girl was always so introverted that even when they were together it took Emily a lot of work to know what was going in that head and now she didn't even had to make a question.

"Paige…" Emily pleaded

"I'm going home. Bye Emily"

And just like that Emily was left on her front porch, crying when her mom touched her shoulder lightly not to startle her. Emily turned to her mother and asked, more to herself than to her mother.

"What have I done?!" and then hugged her mom, now sobbing.

"Oh sweetheart…"


	3. The Brew

**A/n: I'm STILL pissed at Emily (I know, I know! I'm sorry but I'm a scorpio, when I get pissed is for good!). Ella Eyre – "If I Go" had a major presence while writing the chapter (you might want to check that out). Oh! I got tired of studying so as you can see I did what you asked me to and wrote another chapter (the most lengthy one so far I must say). I'll need to figure out a way of ending this tho... I'll work on it (you can help me!). I could say the chapter has spoilers for 504 but I haven't seen it so I can't confirm. honestly? they're just sitting somewhere, you won't even notice (it doesn't have crepes tho) Oh and my mother language is NOT English so if you spot any errors, sorry! but I know english since I was 10 so if you do spot one let me know! (I can even listen my british teacher saying: shame on you). Anyway, enough with the talking, enjoy, leave a review, share, annoy me as much as you want for me to post another chapter (i swear I'm not being ironic) & give me ideas for the finale? okey - Dani**

**I don't own PLL or the characters**

* * *

Guest starring: Alison DiLaurentis & Sydney something

After a full week of "Alison back to Rosewood High" Emily was becoming to realize that not everything would be sunshine and _rainbows__._ More and more often she found herself re-thinking her conversation with Hanna, analyzing Spencer's behavior towards Alison, her own actions when near the girl. She felt lost. It seemed like Alison was trying to take her old place back and have the girls doing whatever she wanted. Manipulating them. Spencer and Aria just didn't care anymore, they would all meet up at lunch and during break but for Spence and Aria it was like Alison wasn't even there. Hanna came to terms with herself, changed her look and was finally starting to feel comfortable with herself. And Emily was the only one giving Alison some attention. She had noticed the light touches the girl would give her. The holding hands, the jealousy she had when Emily would talk with someone who was not one Alison Dilaurentis. She noticed all that and it felt strange… for sure it didn't felt right. She knew whose touch felt right and it wasn't Alison's.

Paige had given her a speech that pulled her down to earth the other night, and it was quite a night. She was gutted and spent the whole night crying on her mother's shoulder. Eventually she fell asleep and in the next day, even though her mother didn't say a word Emily knew what her mother was thinking. It was up her to fix things this time. She spent the full weekend seating on the window seat thinking things over. 'The window seat', Paige favorite spot of the room.

Emily was being selfish. She had been for a while. She had been selfish when Paige wasn't ready to come out, denying the girl a relationship. Yes she was already out but would it be that painful to wait for Paige? She'd never knew because she didn't. She had been selfish with Paige regarding Nate. She fucked up yet the girl forgave her. She had been selfish regarding –A. Emily always dodged Paige's questions about –A and never let the girl help her, keeping her in the dark. And swimming? The surprise party… she had been pushing Paige away since day one and now she was gone. Worse? She had been playing with her feelings! If one day everything was okey, the next everything was wrong. Yet Paige was always next to her, she never left. Paige was her safe place.

She had been trying to convince herself that they could be friends but Paige was right, there was no in-between with them…

*Weekend out-School in*

"What are you doing here? Stalking Emily much?!"

Paige stopped on her track and looked around the room, making sure she was indeed in the locker room. She looked at Alison and said with no hesitation

"This IS the locker Room and last time I checked I was still in the swimming team. I'm captain actually. But in case you have forgotten how school works while you were gone, here" She pointed with her finger to the floor "the locker room you see, is where the people who practice any sport in this school" She made a gesture covering all people in the room "Change. The question is: what are YOU doing here? Puppy duty?" said Paige, her gaze shifting to Emily who seemed pretty uncomfortable being in the middle of her platonic love and the real one.

Alison's face went pale. Never had she thought "pigskin" would gain courage and speak up, not ever. She couldn't not say anything, not her… Alison! She always had a say in things so…

"Emily asked me to make her company"

Emily hearing these words looked at Alison with a "No I did not" face but said nothing.

"Right. You should leave. Coach is about to get in here any minute now." Paige said making a 'shoo' gesture.

"uff.. let's go Ems" said Alison reaching for Emily's hand, the gesture was denied when Emily slipped her hand on her jeans pocket. Emily was now facing Sydney and Alison getting the hint walked out of the room.

"Sydney try to fix those turns in practice now. I'll meet you later, same time 'key"

Sydney simply nod 'yes' with her head, not daring to speak. Emily then looked at Paige. She was still mad at Paige for what the girl had done but what Alison just said was wrong. Not trusting her voice she gave the swimmer a look that she hoped would be understand as an "I'm sorry" look and left the room.

Paige watched her leave, shaking her head sideways and saying in a low tone "It's hell all over again"

"That was…" Sydney was about to commenting

"Just don't." Paige said and looked at her shaking her head "Ignore her and you'll be fine. Trust me, forget she exists."

"O-kaaaaay." She waited but never stopped looking at Paige.

"What is it?"

"Paige can you teach me how to do your flawless turns? Or look-a-likes since I don't have your legs?" The girl asked with pleading eyes.

"Wut? You checking me out or something?" Paige said smiling and messing with the newbie.

"No! god I… sorry! I'm gonna hit the pool. See you in a bit" she said embarrassed walking away while Paige was changing and laughing at the girl.

After practice Sydney invited Paige for a coffee at the Brew to discuss her progress on swimming. Guess who showed up a tad late?

"Hey! How was... oh"

"HELLO Emily! seat" Sydney said a bit too enthusiastic.

"Hi. Emily. I didn't… knew" Paige began, her voice diminishing and directing a question at Sydney "A set-up?" Paige asked in a low tone, giving the newbie a look that, let's say, if Paige were Cyclops there would no longer exist a Sydney, for sure.

"Nonsense!" the girl answered, faking oblivion "Since you and Paige are coaching me, I thought it would be good for the three of us to discuss my improvement, yes! C'mon Emily, have a seat!" Sydney said with a big smile.

_'__great, a set-up'_ both Paige and Emily thought while Emily was sitting at the available seat _'of course, next to Paige'_

"Sooooooo, Paige? My turns? How are they?!" the newbie was excited for the answer.

"Sloppy"

"Oh"

"Paige!"

"I'm being honest!"

"Well, you weren't perfect either!" Emily said looking at Paige with wide eyes.

"Well I practiced! If she gives it some welly she'll be…" Paige hesitated for a moment "less. bad?"

"Oh God!" Sydney said her mouth hanging open.

"I can't believe you just said that!" Emily hit Paige on the arm, forgetting that she and the girl were no longer together.

"hm? what? I said nothing. I don't know what you're talking about. " Paige tried to defend herself, faking a confused face.

"Seriously?! Don't be mean to Sydney, Paige! You're gonna get her dismotivated!" Emily said, reproachfully.

"She's young! She has time to fix it" Paige said winking at Sydney, the girl realizing Paige was just messing with her. Paige's face then became serious "Stop looking at me with that face."

"What face?" Emily asked.

"That! face. Like I just killed a squirrel or something." Emily cracked a smile _'There she is, goofy Paige'_

"I don't know what you're talking about." Emily said, copying Paige's previous words and with a small smile on her face. Sydney just stood quiet, enjoying the good mood of the couple.

"Speaking about squirrels, I just remembered that time you made me catch one for you to pet" Paige said shaking her head. "Poor little guy, it was quiet a chase!"

"That was so funny!" Emily said grinning.

"I knocked my head against a tree, Emily!" Paige was looking at Emily in disbelief.

"That's why it was funny!" Emily was now laughing, tears on her eyes

"I shouldn't have brought it up, now you're gonna mock me forever" Paige said, looking the opposite side of Emily's, pretending to be annoyed.

"Oh don't" Emily said, laying her hands on each side of Paige's face and turning the swimmer's face towards her again "It was sweet, I loved it, even though I didn't got the chance to pet him, I petted you" Emily was looking Paige in the eyes, her own full of love. Emily, realizing their sudden closeness, released Paige's cheeks and looked to her side searching for Sydney. The newbie had left without the girls noticing. They were alone. _'Now is the time'_.

Emily held Paige's forearm, summered the courage and asked the girl

"Paige, why did you tell the cops about Ali when I asked you not to?"

"Again with this conversation Emily?" Paige said releasing a deep breath.

"Just… Please, just answer" Emily said, closing her eyes and griping on the girls arm. _'I need to know if it was out of concern or revenge_.'

"Why did you keep me off the loop regarding –A?" Paige asked, her head tilting to one side and her free hand lifting Emily's chin, encouraging the girl to open her eyes.

"I wanted to keep you safe" Emily said, a tremble in her voice. _'I couldn't risk to lose you.'_

"There you go. I wanted to keep you safe too, Emily" Paige said, her voice low but certain. _'so many times I failed at it.'_

"I know I broke your trust, but so did you, so many times." Emily's eyes asking her to explain. "With Nate, things with –A, not giving me news for days…?" _'Not knowing if you were ok.'_ Paige released a breath, Emily understanding how bad the girl must have felt. "And not once I left your side" Paige stated, serenity in her voice but her face full of sadness. Her hand going from Emily's chin to her cheek to catch a tear. Connecting her forehead with Emily's.

"Hm hm" someone announced herself.

"I just wished you had given me a chance too" Paige said, giving Emily a kiss on the cheek and getting up, leaving.

"Emily, what were you..."

"Oh fuck off Alison!" Emily snapped, getting up and leaving Alison alone.


	4. The Gym

**A/N: I'm no longer pissed at Emily. I'm resented. bring 505 aka PLL100! :) This chapter is probably the End of this long one-shot. When you get there, Paige is listening to The Killers - "Goodnight, Travel Well" while running. Sorry for any mistakes... (i can't remember anything else soo) Enjoy, leave a review, share and go do something productive outside. Thank you for the support! - Dani**  
**I don't own PLL**

* * *

"We were actually talking, about us, and then out of nowhere Alison shows up, Paige left and I don't know what the hell went through my mind but I totally snapped at Alison." Emily told the girls. "She has such a bad timing" Emily finished with a sigh.

"Maybe you just need to stay away from her and sort your feelings out Em" Aria suggested, adjusting her position on Emily's bed.

"What?!" Emily said panicking "Away from whom?!"

"Alison, you dumbass. You're still clearly head over heels for Paige" Spencer said from the chair she was seated at, with a smirk on her face and rising an eyebrow.

"Yup. Just get it done Em. Corner Paige on the locker room and…"

"Hanna." Spencer called, warning in her tone.

"I'm just saying… make-up sex is the best to fix problems" Hanna said raising her hands.

"I actually want to FIX the problem Hanna, not avoid it" Emily stated, dropping the blouse she was folding on the bed.

"Be honest, you'd like to avoid it" Hanna said provoking Emily

"HANNA!" Both Spencer and Aria glared at her.

"You people are no fun" Hanna was making a sad puppy face.

"And my feelings are sorted." Emily said looking up at Aria. "Ali has been acting like she cares for me since she came back but" The girl lowered her head "even though it hurts, I know she's doing it so she won't lose control over me" she gave a tentative look at the girls. "I'm an idiot for thinking that she would change."

"Aw Em, group hug!" Hanna said and they all got up and squished Emily into a tight hug making the girl smile.

"You're not an idiot. Well… maybe just a bit but now you saw the light AND you're gonna fix things with Paige" Hanna said with a smile on her face.

"Thank you. For listening and bearing with me"

"You were the closest one to Alison, we knew it would be harder for you to see that she was trying to get back to how it was…" Spencer said rubbing her hand on Emily's harm, giving the girl some comfort.

"You sure you're done with her? And the feelings associate with her?" Aria asked in a low tone, somehow afraid of hurting Emily's feelings.

"Yes!" Emily said determinant. "I've lost too many good things in my life and I'm not gonna give anything away, ever again, without a fight. Starting with Paige." Emily held her head high

"I like that attitude." Spencer said with a smile on her face and shaking Emily's shoulder in a playful mood.

Emily was walking in the locker room when she noticed a crowd on the other side of the room. Getting closer she noticed Paige stood in the middle, receiving cheering s, hi' fives and hugs from her teammates.

"Oh, Hey!" Sydney greeted her while drying her hair.

"What's happening there?" Emily asked, her eyebrows connecting.

"Coach just informed the team that Paige holds a new best" Sydney updated the girl with a huge smile on her face.

"Say what!" Emily blurted out.

"Yup, she sure is good" she was looking at Paige but then faced Emily "She's fast!" Sydney corrected.

"Yea, I know how good she is" Emily said in a low tone. Then she noticed someone.

"Is that Claire?"

"I'm not looking Emily, tying my shoe"

"She's hugging Paige" a hint of jealousy in her voice.

Sydney looked up at her with an eyebrow raised "Yhea, well people do that" and resumed tying her shoe.

"She's hugging her too close and for too long" Emily sated "Where does she think she's going with that hand?!" Emily had now a fierce look on her face.

Sydney quickly looked at Emily, then Paige and back to Emily with a confused look "I know it's not my business but… are you jealous?"

_'__But is everyone gay now?! She's taken, Parker. Take those hands off of my girlfriend' _Emily was thinking while giving the girl a death stare.

"Whoo whoo" Sydney waved in front of eyes.

"hm?"

"You jealous?"

"What!" Emily came back to reality "No! Get dressed, we're going for a run outside" _'I need to get out of here. And I definitely need to let go of this…ENERGY'_

"But I just got off practice" Sydney wined

"Let's go! You need to build up resistance" Emily told her as excuse.

Returning from the run Emily was leading Sydney towards the gym to actually have a resistance workout when she spotted Paige running on the treadmill. She turned on her heels and told Sydney "You know what? Go home. You're tired, we'll meet up tomorrow or something."

"Yhea? I was tired before and that didn't stopped you from making me run like it was the apocalypse" Sydney said doubtful of Emily's kindness.

"Just go" said with a command voice.

"YES Ma'am. See ya tomorrow" and with that Sydney bolted out.

Emily took a deep breath and entered the gym. She noticed Paige had her headphones on and held a strong expression. The one she had when she thought too much about something. _'I wonder if she's thinking about us'_

Not knowing how to announce herself, Emily grabbed one of the plugs, pulling it out and jumped in front of the treadmill "Hey"

"HOLY SHIT!" Paige squealed and tripped on the fast carpet, falling to the floor and ending up on her knees. "I almost had a heart attack right now" she said breathing fast. "Are you crazy?!" she asked looking up at Emily whom was trying not laugh at what just happened.

"For you? Yes"

"What?!" Paige went from standing on her knees to a seating position, her breathing still fast.

"It's true" Emily said biting her bottom lip. Sweaty Paige was one of her favorites to look at.

"Uh?" Paige has a confused look and was truthfully lost on the conversation "Have you been drinking? You always talk funny when you drink." She said trying to even her fast breathing, laying her head on her bended knees.

"What?" Now Emily had a confused look "No! I'm being honest! And you were right" her looking changing for an apologetic one.

"About what?" Paige voice muffled by her position.

"Pretty much everything. Are you okey?" Emily was starting to worry about the girl.

"I'll be fine…" Paige waved at Emily "just need to catch my breath. Don't mind me, continue"

"Well. We can't be friends." Emily stated till looking at Paige with a worried look wondering if the girl was feeling all right.

Paige's head, that was lying between her knees, shoot up hearing that.

"I love you. I can't stand being 'just friends' with you" Paige was looking at Em and thinking _'WHAT the heck?!'_

"I think I'm gonna faint" Paige said in a very low tone, her breathing catching up again.

"So I have a LOT to apologize for but, if you take me, I'll prove my love to you"

Paige's mind was racing _'Is this really happening?_' "If I take you?" Paige said looking up at Emily again.

"I'm apologizing for what I did, Paige" Emily said looking at Paige deeps brown eyes and biting her lip. "I'm sorry"

"Great way to apologize, indeed" Paige was shaking head sideways, in a disapproving way.

"Hanna actually suggested we should just have sex" Emily shrugged.

"This is surreal" She got up and looked Emily in the eyes "Are you joking? Is this some king of prank pulled by…"

"NO. I would never do that to you. I love you. Like you said, I was blinded for a while but not anymore." She held Paige's face, the girl tense under her touch "I want you. I want my safe place back" she told Paige with a pleading voice, glancing down at Paige's lips. Emily looked down and started "I fucked up…". She felt Paige's body relaxing.

"I thought you only cursed during sex?" Paige said with a slight smile.

"Unf" Emily hit Paige lightly on the shoulder followed by laying her head there, hiding her face in Paige's neck. Emily's hands griping to Paige's back, not wanting the girl to pull back. Paige didn't. She rested her hands on Emily's back, pulling her closer.

"I'm selfish. I'm sorry for pushing you away repeatedly." Emily's voice came out weak, the girl now crying.

"Just promise me you'll talk to me. Be honest. About everything. No more secrets" Paige squeezed Emily tighter, ensuring the girl she was not leaving. Emily didn't spoke but nodded "yes" with her head.

"No, Em, say it to me" she demanded, her voice sounding calm, not as calm as Paige was feeling. Her heart was beating even faster that when she got scared just a few moments ago.

Paige placed her fingers on Emily's chin, pushing it up with a tender touch.

"No looking away, remember." she said, her eyes full of love. Emily gave her a small smile, a mixture of happiness and sadness and nodded up and down, matching her words "I promise".

"Good" Paige gave the girl a kiss on the forehead and Emily hugged her again, crying more intensely now and repeating the words "I'm sorry" into Paige's neck.

They stood like that for a while, hugging, feeling the others presence, like if they'd let go the other would vanish. After some minutes Emily's crying had subsided and the girl said in a low tone, ashamed of what she was about to admit, but she had just promised Paige she would be honest and she was determined to keep the promise"I was jealous".

"What?" Paige asked giving a small laugh.

"IwasJealousOfClaireParkerBackInTheLockerRoomSheWasHuggingYouTooTightAndForTooLongForMyLiking" Emily said really fast, hopping Paige would not ask her to repeat what she just said. Saying those words made her remember what she saw. She hugged Paige even closer and said with an assertive tone "Mine" and she felt Paige's body shaking. The girl was laughing at her.

"Are you turning into Golum now? You're gonna start calling me "My Precious"?" Paige asked with a playful voice and smile. Emily detached from the hug and looked Paige in the eyes.

"You ARE My Precious" her voice sounding confident "but I'm not Golum, ew!" Emily said with a disgusted face. Paige was laughing "Only you to make a joke when I'm trying to be serious P" Paige tilted her head to the side and Emily caressed her cheek. She pulled the swimmer close and with no hesitation they kissed and both felt like they were finally home. When they broke the kiss grasping for air Paige kissed Emily on the forehead and said "C'mon let's get out of here. I need to have a word with miss Marin regarding my sex life"

* * *

**Notes**

**pllpailyaddict:** Thank you! for you were my first review and gave me the will to continue this. Surprisingly I aced my Physics exam so not bad! (I really have no idea how that happened) and when you say "love the last part btwn Em and Ali :$" with a shy smile? damn you are mean xD smh *fight*

**Baby Darth Dalloway: **I was so mad at Emily! like can you open your eyes already?! Jesus. About the pool: in and out, IN and OUT... you gotta love JD =D

**Guest: (Who asked me for "jealous Emily")** I hope I did not ruin your expectations (if you had any that is.) regarding the "Alison smack down", eh this show has already too many dead people xD just let her be

**Thank you all who reviewed and will review. I appreciate it very much! :) anything just PM or use twitter (same handler).**


End file.
